


My first and only love

by Veronika_from_Russia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_from_Russia/pseuds/Veronika_from_Russia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана по заявке:<a href="http://ficbook.net/requests/11299">Первый раз Ривер Сонг и Одиннадцатого доктора</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My first and only love

_Недо-POV Ривер_

Ривер, как всегда, сдерживалась до последнего. Но этот невероятный мужчина всегда умел с лёгкостью разрушать её знаменитое фирменное самообладание. И когда он обхватил её лицо ладонями и впился в губы очередным жадным поцелуем, не переставая двигаться в ней резкими нетерпеливыми толчками, то тихий бессвязный шёпот превратился в сладкие стоны умирающей от удовольствия женщины. К чёрту. Зачем играть в неприступность в их редкие и такие желанные встречи? Эта мысль была последней перед тем, как горячая волна захлестнула обоих супругов, смешала мысли, чувства, ощущения в один бешеный поток, заставила вцепиться друг в друга крепче, чтобы быть вместе, чтобы разделить это чувство на двоих и насладиться каждым мгновением долгожданного свидания…

Доктор опустил голову на грудь жены, лаская губами ложбинку, поднимаясь лёгкими поцелуями до ямочки между ключицами и, наконец, уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи, вдыхая аромат волос любимой женщины. Ривер скользила пальцами по его спине, ещё не до конца восстановив дыхание, и блаженно улыбалась в макушку мужа.

Она не сразу поняла, что он тихо хихикает, продолжая легонько целовать её шею и ключицы.  
\- Это было настолько забавно? - Ривер заставила мужчину поднять голову, уложила рядом и стала устраиваться на его плече.  
\- Это было прекрасно, как всегда. Я просто радуюсь, что хотя бы иногда могу заставить тебя потерять голову и отдаться чувствам.  
\- Слишком серьёзный разговор для середины ночи, - сонно пробормотала Ривер, уютно расположившись в объятиях Доктора. - Это же ты. Я всегда теряю голову с тобой.

Она успела задремать за две секунды и вздрогнула, когда таймлорд снова заговорил.  
\- Хочешь сказать, больше никто не заставлял тебя так стонать?  
\- Откуда мне знать, милый. Давай спать?  
\- Кому же знать, как не тебе, - продолжал издеваться Доктор. - Скажи, тебе было с кем-то в постели лучше, чем со мной?

Сон будто рукой сняло. Ривер подняла голову и нашла взгляд супруга в темноте.  
\- Что за бред ты сейчас сказал? Я не была в постели ни с кем, кроме тебя, поэтому не могу сравнить, да и не хочу. Или ты настаиваешь на эксперименте?

Доктор тоже приподнялся на локте, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я у тебя единственный… а значит, и первый? Но я не помню, чтобы… Ну, знаешь…  
Всё ещё не понимая, к чему этот дурацкий разговор, Ривер тихонько зевнула, снова ложась в постель.  
\- Милый, ты знаешь это так же, как и я. Хотя… Стой! Неужели ты ещё не был со мной в Лидворте незадолго до Берлина?

Мужчина окончательно запутался и сел на кровати.  
\- В Лидворте? С твоей предыдущей регенерацией? Мы же увиделись впервые как раз перед Берлином!  
\- Не совсем, сладенький, - хитро улыбнулась таймледи, сверкнув глазами в темноте. - Мне пришлось сделать вид, что вижу тебя впервые, потому что ты меня явно не узнал. Неправильный порядок встреч, теперь я это понимаю… А тогда была удивлена. И раздосадована тем, что упустила прекрасную возможность убить тебя раньше - до того, как влюбилась. Ведь ты тщательно скрывал, что ты Доктор. Наверное, знал, чем это грозит.

У таймлорда голова пошла кругом от этого монолога. Опустившись рядом с женой, он снова обнял её, сонную, расслабленную, доверяющую лишь ему. Его мысли буквально витали в воздухе, и не составляло большого труда их прочитать. Она, с её горячим характером и буйным темпераментом, с отсутствием комплексов и привычкой флиртовать со всем, что движется - никогда не смотрела серьёзно на других мужчин. И даже самая первая ночь этой женщины принадлежит ему…

Успевшая снова задремать Ривер опять вздрогнула от шёпота Доктора.  
\- Завтра устроишь мне поездку к твоей ранней версии.  
\- Хорошо, милый. Но если ты сейчас не заткнёшься и не дашь поспать, то я выдам тебя своей ранней версии, и она задушит тебя в самый интересный момент - это будет весьма приятная смерть, согласись…

 

 

_Недо-POV Мэлс  
_

Совесть довольно редко посещала Мэлс, и ещё реже бывало, чтобы она её мучила. Но в этот раз девушка чувствовала себя немного неуютно, когда осуществляла свой очередной гениальный план - избавиться от бдительного ока своих друзей, по совместительству родителей, хотя бы на одну ночь.  
Нет, ну серьёзно - почему она не может нормально оторваться в баре только потому, что проговорилась о своих планах этим двум занудам, и они срочно придумали повод последовать за ней?

\- Ты сегодня такая тихая, Мэлс, - прищурился Рори, когда девушка принесла напитки всем троим, и эти напитки оказались безалкогольными коктейлями.  
\- Не заболела? - подхватила Эми, пригубив нечто фруктово-газированное, совсем не похожее на то, что обычно заказывала их подруга.  
Девушка молча снесла шуточки, дожидаясь, когда подействует то, что она подсыпала в коктейли.

Через несколько минут Эми начала клевать носом и нести бред, цепляясь за Рори. Парень чувствовал себя не лучше, но у него хватило сил встать и потащить обеих девушек к выходу.  
\- Нам надо подышать. Кажется, бармен перепутал заказы…

Мелоди старательно изображала такое же состояние, как и у друзей, до тех пор, пока они не вызвали такси и не начали с большим трудом грузиться в машину. Тут девушка ойкнула, сославшись на забытую в баре сумочку, и, пообещав отправиться домой на следующей же машине, захлопнула дверь за своими добровольными надзирателями.  
Не успело такси завернуть за угол, как «отравленной» внезапно полегчало, и она, издав радостный возглас, отправилась обратно в бар.

\- Что-нибудь от совести, - обратилась она к бармену, облокотившись о стойку одним боком, вполоборота разглядывая танцующих. Танцевать пока не хотелось, а вот напиться и устроить что-нибудь, что завтра появится в новостях - было прекрасным планом на ближайшие несколько часов.

\- Можно вас угостить? - прозвучал за спиной мягкий мужской голос. Девушка обернулась, выбирая, каким из её обычных способов послать неудачника. Молодой человек был в больших тёмных очках и в футболке с принтом её любимой группы. Что ж, он слишком нелеп, чтобы даже возиться.

\- Фингал прячешь, или таинственности нагоняешь с этими очками? - без интереса спросила она, снова отворачиваясь.  
\- От полиции и знакомых скрываюсь, - ответил незнакомец. Мэлс навострила уши. Кто-то в этой дыре решил переплюнуть её в стычках с полицией? Впрочем, плевать. Не переплюнет.  
\- Я тебя здесь раньше не видела, кстати. Хотя голос почему-то знакомый.  
\- Так и есть, Мелоди.

Девушка вздрогнула, когда странный парень обошёл её и подошёл вплотную, и не сразу поняла, что он назвал её по имени.  
\- Эй, мы вроде ещё не знакомились.  
\- Согласен. Хотя однажды… неважно. Я - Тета*.  
\- Смешной псевдоним. Только что придумал?  
Тут настала очередь удивляться парню.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что это псевдоним? - нахмурился он, скрыв под очками и без того почти отсутствующие брови. Мэлс закатила глаза.  
\- Ты же прячешься от кого-то, чудак. Конечно, это не твоё имя.

Посчитав, что уделила ему достаточно своего драгоценного внимания, она обошла его и двинулась к танцполу. Как назло, заиграла медленная музыка, и Мэлс принялась торопливо осматривать молодых людей вокруг, чтобы не оказаться приглашённой этим странным Тетой.

Но все присутствующие уже либо разбились по парочкам, либо ушли к своим столикам. Среди танцующих стояла только одна одинокая фигура, и Мэлс, озорно блеснув глазами, поспешила к ней.  
\- Привет, Джулия, - окликнула она бывшую одноклассницу. - Потанцуем?  
Девушка не успела ничего ответить, как была схвачена за талию и прижата к неугомонной хулиганке.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - от неожиданности она не стала сопротивляться, и даже начала двигаться синхронно с пригласившей её подругой.  
\- Т-с-с, - шикнула Мэлс. - Спасай. Тут один перец пристал…  
\- Ого! - воскликнула Джулия, продолжая танцевать и оглядываясь вокруг. - С каких это пор ты боишься кого-то настолько, что готова изображать лесбиянку?  
\- А что? Ты довольно милая…  
\- Воу! Руки!  
\- Да шучу я, успокойся.  
\- К тому же, нас тут всё равно все знают, - не унималась Джулия.  
\- Не все, - на автомате ответила Мэлс, крепко задумавшись. Действительно, ей никогда не приходилось от кого-то прятаться и что-то из себя изображать. Тех ухажёров, кто не нравился, то есть абсолютно всех, она просто отшивала двумя-тремя короткими, но ёмкими словами. А вот странного незнакомца, выведавшего у кого-то её имя, посылать по тому же адресу не хотелось. Хотелось, наоборот, поговорить с ним и выяснить, откуда он свалился такой смешной и… милый?

Размышления были прерваны вскриком подруги: она слишком сильно сжала её, испугавшись собственных мыслей. Окончательно растерявшись, Мэлс, наконец, отпустила Джулию и, расталкивая посетителей бара, снова выбежала на воздух.

\- Актриса из тебя никакая, мисс Уильямс, - незнакомец был тут как тут - похоже, он дожидался её на улице, не особо интересуясь, чем окончится спектакль с танцами.

Мэлс была уже не на шутку перепугана его словами.  
\- Я не Уильямс. И почему ты за мной шпионишь?  
\- Почему это ты не Уильямс? - Тета приблизился к девушке. - Может, потому что твой отец пока не знает, кто он тебе? Хотя ты права, - он внезапно отвернулся и даже сделал пару шагов по дорожке. - Тебе больше пойдёт фамилия матери. Мелоди Понд… - мечтательно проговорил парень, отходя ещё дальше, но Мэлс бросилась за ним и схватила за руку.  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? - зашипела она. - Кто ты? Ответь нормально хоть на один вопрос.  
\- Тета Сигма. Нет, придумал я это не только что, а давным-давно, когда учился на родине, - он шёл по дорожке подальше от бара, не останавливаясь и будто не обращая внимания на увязавшуюся за ним девицу.  
\- Ты учился в Греции?  
\- Почему?  
\- Имя какое-то греческое.  
Тета остановился, повернулся к собеседнице и медленно снял тёмные очки.  
\- Я так похож на грека?

Больше всего он был похож на плюшевого мишку. В круглых, почти детских глазах светилось недетское лукавство.  
Мэлс хихикнула в кулачок.  
\- Ты смешной. И нет, совсем не грек. Скажи, откуда ты всё про меня знаешь?  
\- Вот! - неожиданно воскликнул парень, отпрыгивая и начиная забавно вертеться на дорожке. - На шестнадцатой минуте знакомства ты уже говоришь со мной искренне и без подколов! Запомни это, Мелоди Понд! И скажи, кому ещё такое удавалось? Только чест-но, - прошептал он по слогам, снова подойдя поближе.  
\- Н-никому… - почему-то послушно ответила Мэлс. У Теты был забавный, кукольный вид, но глубокий, серьёзный взгляд, и при зрительном контакте ослушаться она его просто не могла. Вдруг девушку пронзило понимание, и она в ужасе отшатнулась от него.  
\- Ты! Я знаю, кто ты! - прорычала она сквозь зубы, пятясь назад.  
\- Кто? - занервничал Тета, снова напяливая очки.  
\- Ты один из тех… кто растил меня… раньше. Кто учил меня…  
Несмотря на её злой и испуганный вид, парень заметно успокоился.  
\- Не волнуйся, я не из них, хотя и догадываюсь, о ком ты. Ох, когда-нибудь ты навешаешь мне таких люлей за этот спойлерный разговор…  
\- Что?  
\- Неважно. Не бойся, я - друг, и у меня есть доказательства.

Он снова зашагал по дорожке, и Мэлс не могла не последовать за ним.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, ты не забудешь о нашей встрече, когда я уйду. А о тех ребятах ты постоянно забываешь, не так ли?

Девушка напряжённо думала, пытаясь разложить в голове всё, что услышала от нового знакомого. Она не заметила, как он мягко взял её за руку и свернул с тропинки на другую, более тёмную. Несколько минут парочка шла молча, затем Мэлс вдруг начала беспокойно оглядываться.  
\- Куда ты меня ведёшь?  
\- Как - куда. Не убивать же тебя на глазах у всех. Эй, больно!  
Он успел пригнуться, но край кулака всё же задел его ухо.  
\- Это была шутка! Я всего лишь срезал дорогу до твоего дома. Вот, смотри! - отскочив подальше, он указал на улицу, на которую они вышли из кустов.  
\- Идиотская шутка, - буркнула девушка. - Хотя реакция у тебя ничего. И зачем это ты привёл меня домой?  
Она уже не удивилась, что он знает её адрес. Лимит удивления на сегодня был переполнен.  
\- Потому что нам пора прощаться, - вдруг загадочно улыбнулся Тета. - А в баре ты бы уже не осталась - могу поспорить, желание куролесить на сегодня выветрилось.  
\- Хватить копаться в моей голове, - хмуро проговорила Мэлс, с неохотой признавая, что он прав. - И почему нам пора прощаться?  
\- Если хочешь, - прошептал парень, в который раз за это время подходя очень близко, - мы увидимся снова. Только при условии, что ты ничего не расскажешь обо мне Пон… Эми и Рори.  
Она не успела сообразить, в чём смысл его очередной загадочной фразы, как он сорвался с места и нырнул обратно в густой кустарник. Оттуда послышался треск, и вроде на мгновение мигнула вспышка. Когда Мэлс прибежала на это место, там уже никого не было.

 

 

_Недо-POV Мэлс  
_

Она встретила его через неделю неподалёку от своего секретного местечка в лесу у реки. Он сидел почти над самой водой и любовался видом на другой, более низкий берег. На нём была та же одежда, что и в прошлый раз, рядом в траве валялись тёмные очки.  
\- Какое совпадение - ты снова появился после того, как я удрала от родителей.

Тета не вздрогнул, хотя она подкралась очень тихо. Он ждал её.  
\- Думала обо мне всю неделю?  
\- Пф. Глупости какие. Только сейчас и вспомнила.  
Парень обернулся с самодовольной улыбкой, которая и раздражала, и умиляла одновременно.  
\- Врёшь. Но мне это льстит. Присаживайся.  
Он демонстративно подвинулся на широком берегу и достал из-за кочки букетик белых гиацинтов. Только сейчас Мэлс сообразила, что всё это время чувствовала аромат своих любимых цветов.

\- Спасибо! - она не удержалась от радостной улыбки и села рядом на прогретую солнцем землю. - Ой!  
\- Что такое? - обеспокоенно спросил Тета.  
\- Твоё ухо.  
\- Что с ним не так? - нахмурился он.  
\- Оно красное. А второе - нет. Как в ту ночь, когда я тебе двинула… Но прошла неделя! У тебя такая чувствительная кожа?  
\- Совпадение. Неделя - это много. Мало ли, что могло произойти со мной за неделю, верно? - подмигнул он. Интересно, кто-нибудь говорил ему, как смешно он подмигивает?

Тета снова повернулся к противоположному берегу, давая девушке возможность разглядеть себя. Но внешне он её совершенно не заинтересовал, а вот все эти таинственные разговоры…  
\- Я поняла, что ты не ответишь толком на мои вопросы, - выпалила она давно подготовленную речь, - но ответь хотя бы на один, и я больше не буду ничего спрашивать.

Он медленно повернулся к ней, будто оценивая, стоит ли отвечать даже на эти слова. Девушка почувствовала, что нервничает в ожидании ответа. Что-то новенькое.  
\- Спрашивай, - наконец, разрешил он, склонив голову на бок и глядя на неё немного насмешливо.  
\- Зачем ты ко мне приходишь? Что тебе может быть от тебя нужно?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - просто ответил Тета, серьёзно глядя в глаза девушке. - Честно.  
\- Верю, - вырвалось у неё прежде, чем она успела включить мозг. - Но ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Извини. Больше не буду, - он широко улыбнулся и вдруг вскочил на ноги и начал отряхивать джинсы от травы, не замечая, как осыпает ей девушку. - Пройдёмся?

Они молчали половину прогулки. Молчание было уютным и… забавным. Загадочный Тета уже не заставлял её изумляться каждую минуту, как при первой встрече. Самым странным в его поведении было то, что он постоянно обрывал себя на полуслове, досадливо морщась. Видимо, всё-таки владел какой-то информацией не для посторонних ушей, но Мэлс предпочитала об этом не думать. С ним было спокойно и весело. Они говорили обо всём подряд. И в какой-то момент она забыла о своём обещании не задавать вопросов.

\- Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Эми и Рори знали о тебе?  
\- А вдруг они не одобрят твой выбор? - отшутился Тета, но шутка не прошла. Мэлс резко остановилась и отвернулась к реке, успокаивая эмоции.  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Ой, прости старого дурака, - смутился парень. - То есть, просто дурака. Я тебя обидел? У тебя… стой! - воскликнул он так, что Мэлс забыла о своих проблемах и повернулась к нему. В глубоких серых глазах застыл ужас.  
\- У тебя уже кто-то есть? Несчастная любовь, что-то в этом роде?  
Девушка опустила глаза, глубоко вздохнула и двинулась дальше. С этим чудаком почему-то всё время тянуло на откровения.

\- Есть единственный человек, которого я могла бы полюбить. Но нам не суждено быть вместе, мы не сможем даже пообщаться больше часа, когда встретимся в свой первый и последний раз.  
Тета почему-то сразу успокоился, услышав эту таинственную душераздирающую историю.  
\- Может, не всё так плохо? Время можно переписать… - снова пошутил он. И Мэлс не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Ну тебя! - пихнула она его в бок. - Ты говоришь, как те ублюдки, которые меня растили. Не хочу о них. И о нём сейчас тоже не хочу. Ты… почти заставил меня о нём забыть. Ненадолго, - добавила она, словно испугавшись своих собственных слов.  
\- Думаю, он не обидится, - продолжал улыбаться Тета. - Уверен, он желает тебе счастья.  
\- Он обо мне ещё не знает. Надеюсь. Иначе это сильно осложнит задачу… неважно. - Она встряхнула головой, - а как насчёт тебя? У такого крутого парня должна быть дама сердца? - она изобразила пальцами кавычки на слове «крутой». - Ну, хотя бы для того, чтобы изменять ей, гуляя у реки с другой девушкой.  
Тета закашлялся. Потом тихо засмеялся. Потом остановился, повернулся к Мэлс и аккуратно взял её за плечи.

\- Прямо сейчас я никому не изменяю, гуляя с тобой - это всё, что я могу сказать. И мне кажется, или нам обоим сейчас хорошо?  
Они стояли близко друг к другу, но, в отличие от первой встречи, сейчас это немного испугало Мэлс. Да и Тету, по-видимому, тоже. Он отпустил её плечи, шагнул назад и отвёл глаза.

Но в тот самый момент, когда он отступил, видимо, чтобы не отпугнуть её, Мэлс поняла, что не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Чёрт знает, почему ей хочется быть с ним естественной, искренней, говорить то, чего никогда никому не говорила - несмотря на все признаки опасности, которыми обладал этот человек. Он знал про неё слишком много, вёл себя очень странно и вполне мог навредить ей - но он был таким родным. В его глазах светилось понимание, с ним не приходилось постоянно врать и кривляться. Он просто был рядом - и так не хотелось его отпускать.

Но парень уже шёл вперёд по дорожке, и вскоре задумавшаяся Мэлс потеряла его из виду. С нехорошим предчувствием она бросилась вдогонку. Её опасения подтвердились: за кустами никого не было видно. Закусив губу от досады и едва сдерживая слёзы, девушка медленно пошла дальше - до города было уже совсем недалеко. Она почему-то была уверена, что он ещё появится, но именно сейчас было так обидно упустить этого милого чудака. Впрочем, чудаком он мог показаться только на первый взгляд. Присмотревшись, можно было увидеть глубину, в которой хотелось спрятаться и не возвращаться.

Задумавшись, девушка не заметила, как вошла в город, и вскрикнула в испуге, когда прямо перед ней с визгом тормозов резко затормозила машина.

Дальше всё происходило будто в замедленной съёмке. Громко, казалось, на всю улицу, забилось сердце, когда она осознала, что машина не доехала до неё считанные сантиметры. Раньше, чем дверца машины открылась, выпуская разъяренного водителя, вокруг уже начали собираться прохожие. Мэлс опустила голову, не в силах смотреть на приближающегося человека. Если он и кричал ей что-то, то она не слышала, оглушённая собственным сердцем. Надо же было так задуматься и выйти прямо на дорогу, пульсировала в голове тупая запоздалая мысль. Чёрные кроссовки с кислотно-зелёными полосками приблизились, рука водителя потянулась к ней, и девушка в ужасе отпрянула, наконец, поднимая глаза. И чуть снова не закричала, узнав в водителе Тету. Он был в совершенно другой одежде, только те же огромные тёмные очки продолжали скрывать половину лица.

Тета снова протянул ей руку, крепко сжал дрожащую ладонь и повёл девушку к ярко-синей машине со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Крикнув прохожим что-то про шок и попросив освободить дорогу, он не без труда усадил пребывающую в ступоре Мэлс на сиденье, оббежал машину и плавно тронулся с места, сразу набирая приличную скорость.

 

 

_Недо-POV Доктора  
_

Он подождал несколько минут, давая девушке успокоиться, и затараторил.  
\- Извини. Я не знал… Я так тебя напугал. Мы же только что гуляли у реки, правда? Должны были встретиться ещё нескоро… Вот осёл, не рассчитал твой маршрут. Если хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой… хотя мы уже довольно далеко. Но можем вернуться, это совсем не…  
\- Да заткнись уже! - не выдержала Мэлс, - и не хочу я домой. Я хочу знать, почему ты скрылся, когда успел переодеться и сесть в машину и откуда вообще взялся. Хотя нет, - удивлённо протянула она, - кажется, я не хочу всего этого знать. Просто отвези меня куда-нибудь в спокойное место…  
\- И подальше от городка, где все всё знают? - лукаво улыбнулся Доктор. Мэлс посмотрела на дорогу. Они выехали на трассу, ведущую к соседнему городу.  
Не давая девушке сформулировать новые вопросы, он щёлкнул по магнитоле и сразу начал подпевать заигравшей песне.  
\- «Melody for Melody», - вдруг дошло до Мэлс. - Ты издеваешься?  
\- Ага! - прервался на секунду Доктор. - И всегда буду! Я - мастер по издевательствам.  
Дальше они пели уже вместе, хихикая, дурачась и коверкая слова.

\- Я забыла твой букетик на дороге. Выронила, когда ты затормозил… - вспомнила Мэлс, когда до цели оставалось несколько секунд.  
\- Я подарю тебе другой, не переживай. Приехали! - возвестил галлифреец и с лихим разворотом припарковал машину на краю главной площади.

 

Вдруг в машине заиграла электронная музыка. Молодые люди с удивлением уставились на выключенную магнитолу, затем друг на друга.  
\- Твой мобильный? - подняла бровь Мэлс.  
\- Вообще-то, нет, - ответил Доктор, но всё же полез в карман джинсов и с изумлением вытащил оттуда звонящий телефон. Затем, будто боясь взрыва, кончиком пальца клацнул по кнопке и осторожно приложил его к уху.

 

\- Привет, милый, - прозвучал такой родной, но такой неуместный сейчас голос.  
\- Привет. Зачем ты… - Доктор взглянул на Мэлс, обратившуюся в слух, и стремительно выскочил из машины, запнувшись о порог. - Зачем ты подкинула мне телефон? - зашептал он, не доверяя расстоянию, на которое отбежал от машины.  
\- Чтобы показать, что ты весь из себя в делах и заботах, дорогой, - протянула Ривер, издевательски улыбаясь - по крайней мере, Доктор прекрасно представлял выражение её лица по голосу, - видишь, я повышаю твой рейтинг крутого парня.  
\- Угу. Белой футболки и варварски отрезанной чёлки тебе было мало, - проворчал таймлорд, со страхом глядя, как к нему приближается Мэлс. - Всё, я в отпуске! - заговорил он громче. - Решайте свои проблемы самостоятельно.  
Он выключил телефон и почти брезгливо сунул его обратно в карман.

\- С работы донимают? - склонила голову Мэлс. Кажется, она ни на секунду не поверила всему этому спектаклю.  
\- Да. Совсем расслабились там без меня, - не сдавался Доктор. - Предлагаю для начала пойти… вон туда!

 

 

_Недо-POV Мэлс  
_

\- Тета Сигма! - счастливо хохотала девушка. - Ты ужасный моряк!  
\- Почему это? Всё же обошлось! Я прекрасный моряк! Мне пойдёт матросская шапочка? - парень буквально лопался от гордости и удовольствия.  
\- Ты чуть не утопил нас обоих! - адреналин бурлил в крови от пережитого приключения; такой отдых был ей по вкусу. - Я думала, нам крышка!  
\- То есть, покататься на лодке под парусом было плохой идеей? - чуть перегнав девушку, он заглянул ей в глаза с хитрой улыбкой.  
Мэлс ответила не сразу.  
\- Это была отличная идея, - сказала она, шагнув ближе и крепко обнимая Тету. - А теперь я хочу мороженого.  
\- Без проблем! - воскликнул довольный парень и, подскочив на месте, помчался через поляну парка в сторону ближайшего ларька. - Я быстро! - донеслось уже издалека.

\- Не торопись, милый, - проговорила вполголоса Мэлс и села на лавочку, вынимая из кармана только что украденный у Теты телефон.  
В нём, к разочарованию девушки, не оказалось ничего, что могло рассказать о владельце. Пустой список контактов, ни одного сообщения, ни одной загруженной картинки или мелодии - вообще ничего. Телефон был абсолютно новым, а единственный входящий вызов - анонимным. Но любопытство её было вознаграждено буквально через минуту, когда телефон зазвонил прямо в руке. Довольно улыбнувшись, Мэлс приняла звонок.

\- Как гуляется? - протянул приятный низкий женский голос. - Ты там ещё жив?  
\- А вы, вообще, кто? - нахмурившись, спросила Мэлс.  
\- О, здравствуй, милая! - немного удивилась собеседница. - Что-то я такого не помню… ну, неважно. Как там этот чудик, не слишком тебя достал?  
\- Кто? Тета? - зачем-то уточнила девушка.  
\- Точно! Он назвался Тетой, как я могла забыть! - женщина явно веселилась от души. - Ну так что, он там не очень далеко? Передашь трубочку?  
\- Послушайте, мадам! - вдруг взвилась девушка. - Тета вам ясно сказал, что сейчас он в отпуске, так что оставьте его в покое и не портите мне прогулку, или я разобью этот телефон о его машину, и ваша грёбаная фирма будет иметь проблемы с его страховой компанией. Чао! - попрощалась она, отключаясь. Подняв глаза, она увидела Тету, спешащего через полянку с двумя порциями мороженого.  
\- Готово! Не соскучилась? - зачастил он. - Я не знал, какое ты любишь, так что взял шоколадное и ягодное, и ты можешь выбрать… Мелоди! - воскликнул он в ужасе, увидев в руках у девушки телефон. - Что ты с ним делала?

\- Ничего, - коварно улыбнулась Мэлс, отбирая у него шоколадное мороженое и возвращая мобильник. - Немного поболтала с твоей подружкой…  
Она всего лишь хотела пошутить, и следующей фразой собиралась уточнить, что речь шла о давешней коллеге с работы, но по реакции Теты поняла, что случайно попала в точку.

\- Что она тебе сказала? - побледнел он, глядя на телефон в своей руке, как на гремучую змею.

Достаточно взвинченная разговором и недавним приключением с лодкой, Мэлс закипела мгновенно.

\- Да так. Посоветовала тебе научиться врать, ну или разбираться со старыми отношениями прежде, чем заводить новые, - процедила она и, запустив стаканчиком подтаявшего мороженого в лоб парню, быстро зашагала к выходу из парка.

\- Мэлс! - взвыл он в отчаянии, догоняя её. - Ты не понимаешь! Всё не так, как ты…  
\- Тихо, - резко развернулась к нему девушка. - Не надо шаблонных фраз. Ты делаешь только хуже.  
Она продолжила путь, больше не обращая внимания на слова Теты, который параллельно пытался оттереть с лица и белой футболки липкую сладкую массу. Своё мороженое он давно бросил где-то у лавочки.  
Мэлс почти добежала до стоянки такси и прыгнула в ближайшую машину.  
\- Лидворт.  
\- Вся в мать, - пробурчал вслед Тета, отчаявшись объясниться и пытаясь привести себя в приличный вид.

 

 

_Недо-POV Доктора  
_

Доктор успел переместиться в ТАРДИС, умыться и переодеться там, и теперь опять сидел на злополучной лавочке в парке, пытаясь продумать план дальнейших действий. Вдруг в кармане заиграл этот адский аппарат, страшно раздражая писклявой электронной музыкой. Таймлорду сейчас совсем не хотелось разговаривать с благоверной, решившей усложнить ему задачу по ухаживанию за своей же молодой версией, но игнорировать её звонок не позволял инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Как успехи, ковбой? - такого вредного голоса у Ривер Доктор не слышал ещё никогда.  
\- Издеваешься, да? Она меня отшила! То есть, ты. Вы меня отшили! - возмущённо заныл он.  
\- Я тебя не сдавала, если что, - оправдалась Ривер. - Наоборот! Ты бы слышал, как она со мной разговаривала - я даже не знала, что и ответить! - отчиталась она с оттенком гордости за свою раннюю версию.  
\- Зачем ты вообще позвонила? Теперь всё так усложнилось… - продолжал ворчать Доктор.  
\- А кто сказал, что будет легко, сладенький? - снова начала издеваться таймледи.  
\- Может, ты вообще меня обманула, и у нас ничего не было? Тебе просто нравится наблюдать, как я мучаюсь.  
\- Нравится, не спорю… - промурлыкала Ривер. - Но я не врала. Просто ты плохо стараешься!  
\- Это я плохо стараюсь? Я отлично стараюсь! - Доктор вскочил с лавки, размахивая руками, будто собеседница могла его видеть.  
\- Тогда иди и спасай свою зазнобу, - вдруг посерьёзнела женщина. - И превратишься в супергероя даже без ТАРДИС, отвёртки и бабочки.  
\- Что? - испугался Доктор. - Что с ней? Откуда спасать?  
\- Я бы прислала координаты… - Ривер снова заговорила медленно, заставляя мужа буквально прыгать на месте от тревоги и нетерпения. - Но думаю, ты не заблудишься на трассе до Лидворта. Советую ехать на этой тарантайке на колёсах примерно до середины. Поспеши, милый! - пропела она и отключилась.

Дальше Доктор действовал на пределе технических возможностей. С помощью манипулятора он оказался в оставленной на площади машине, и вместе с ней, наплевав на то, как это выглядит со стороны, переместился на дорогу в сторону Лидворта, немного не доезжая до середины. Спрятав манипулятор, он рванул с места на максимальной скорости.  
Доехав до ближайшего поворота, Доктор резко затормозил перед стоящим на обочине такси и бросился к Мэлс, которая присела на багажник.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? Что случилось? Отвечай, Мэлс! - встревоженно спрашивал он, схватив девушку за плечи.  
\- А ты быстрый, - не торопясь ответила она тем же тоном, что и Ривер пару минут назад. - Со мной всё хорошо. Теперь хорошо. Машина вдруг сломалась, и этот козёл, - девушка кивнула в сторону водительского места, - решил этим воспользоваться.  
\- Он приставал к тебе? - похолодел Доктор и, отпустив Мэлс, шагнул к дверце машины.  
\- Пытался, - усмехнулась она. - Можешь не лезть к нему, очнётся только ближе к вечеру.  
\- Ох, я и забыл, что ты у нас великий воин. Так от чего мне тебя спасать? - от пережитого волнения Доктор соображал довольно туго.  
\- Как - от чего? От полосы неудач… - с трагичным видом всплеснула руками девушка. - Машина сломалась, шофёр оказался нахалом, я застряла на полдороге к дому, а теперь ещё и некий тормоз примчался, и сейчас будет мямлить мне про свою бывшую.  
\- Она не… Стоп! - Доктор для верности закрыл себе рот ладонью, чтобы не брякнуть лишнего. Затем, продумав ответ, снова аккуратно взял девушку за плечи и серьёзно заглянул в глаза.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что никому не изменяю, гуляя с тобой?  
Мэлс почему-то передался его настрой, и она молча кивнула, убрав с лица эту издевательскую улыбку.  
\- Я не врал. И всё остальное, включая телефонные разговоры - глупости, не стоящие внимания.  
Девушка изучающе смотрела ему в глаза и, кажется, наконец поверила.  
\- Докажи, что эти разговоры для тебя не важны, - решила она напоследок повредничать.  
\- Легко! - обрадовался Доктор. - Смотри!  
Он выхватил из кармана телефон и, размахнувшись, бросил его в протекающий у дороги ручей.  
\- С ума сошёл? - ахнула Мэлс. - Это же телефон! Ты же…  
Таймлорд не мог не засмеяться, глядя на такую искреннюю реакцию.  
\- Запомни, Мелоди, - он щёлкнул девушку по носу и направился к своей машине. - Я определённо сошёл с ума. Собственно, я на него никогда и не заходил.

\- Вези меня обратно в парк, - скомандовала Мэлс, залезая в машину вслед за сумасшедшим водителем. - Вселенная в моём лице даёт тебе ещё один шанс.  
\- Мелоди Понд, ты такая Понд! - радостно завопил Доктор, трогаясь с места, одним движением разворачивая машину в обратную сторону и вжимая до пола педаль газа.

 

 

_Недо-POV Мэлс  
_

Вечер прошёл весело и без особых приключений. Выйдя из очередного кафе перед самым закрытием, напоследок едва не поругавшись с охраной, парочка направилась к машине.  
\- Ну что, к тебе, или ко мне? - кокетливо пошутила Мэлс, пытаясь понять по невербальным сигналам дальнейшие планы этого странного человека.  
Тот в ответ долго и оценивающе смотрел ей в глаза, и оценивал он явно не саму девушку, а то, на каком этапе отношений они сейчас находятся и как далеко можно зайти.

Молодые люди сели в машину, не прерывая молчания.  
Мэлс задалась вопросом, почему она позволяет ему так много. Почему она просто ждёт чего-то, каких-то событий, сценарий которых будто уже написан заранее, и ничего не предпринимает. Она ли это?  
Не дав парню опомниться, она привстала со своего места, облокотилась одной рукой на соседнее сиденье и прильнула к нему в дерзком поцелуе. Тета поначалу опешил, инстинктивно обхватив девушку за талию - и спустя долгую секунду начал отвечать. Мэлс сразу прервала поцелуй и прижалась лбом к его лбу, не в силах успокоить дыхание. Тета обнял её лицо ладонями, запустив кончики пальцев в волосы, и снова поцеловал - нежно, неторопливо, почти невинно. Затем мягко отстранил девушку, посадил на соседнее сиденье и завёл машину.

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Затем стало понятно, что машина направляется к выезду из города. Тета везёт её обратно.  
\- Ты тут живёшь? - спросила Мэлс, начавшая уже нервничать от затянувшегося молчания. - Ты так хорошо знаешь этот город.  
\- Все города устроены примерно одинаково, найти в них красивые и интересные места нетрудно, - ответил Тета. - Если хочешь, съездим сюда ещё.  
\- А почему бы не остаться сейчас? - снова сделала смелый шаг девушка. Чёрт, она действительно была готова позволить ему многое.  
\- Тебе пора домой, - отшутился Тета. Но по взгляду, который он кинул на неё, было понятно: он просто побаивается торопить события. Этакое сочетание чего-то ультрасовременного и при этом жутко старомодного. Смешной и сексуальный - гремучая смесь, как раз по вкусу Мэлс. За этими мыслями она незаметно для себя уснула.

\- Мелоди! Смотри! - громкий вопль над ухом выдернул её из сна, и девушка подскочила на сидении, сонно протирая глаза. Машина стояла у её дома, обе передние дверцы были открыты, позволяя холодному ночному ветру продувать салон насквозь. Тета бегал вокруг, запрокинув голову, и что-то радостно кричал.  
\- Что? - Мэлс вылезла из машины и начала оглядываться, дрожа от холода и резкого пробуждения. Тета накинул ей на плечи невесть откуда взявшийся пиджак и, обняв одной рукой, другой указал на небо.  
\- Смотри, какие звёзды!  
\- Тета, ты псих, - засмеялась Мэлс и пошла в сторону дома. Парень не отставал.  
\- Неужели тебе не нравится?  
\- Нравится, но не сейчас, когда так холодно и хочется спать, - убила всю романтику девушка, и он только усмехнулся. - Сегодняшний день… Это было мило, - призналась она.  
\- Мы всего лишь гуляли по городу, - Тета склонил голову с хитрым видом. - Ничего не украли и не взорвали, даже не выделялись из толпы. Тебе не было скучно?  
Мэлс улыбнулась, осознавая, что он прав.  
\- Думаю, мы оба обычно проводим свободное время не так тихо и мирно. Но мне понравилось.

Она дошла до порога и развернулась.  
\- Мы ещё увидимся?  
Новый долгий испытующий взгляд почему-то заставил её заволноваться.  
\- Увидимся, если ты хочешь.  
\- Хочу! - слишком быстро выпалила Мэлс и сразу опустила глаза, гадая, где она успела потерять свою голову вместе с упрямым независимым характером. Тета усмехнулся. Подняв взгляд, она увидела, что смеётся он не над ней. Из глубины добрых серых глаз лучилась любовь. Она перевела взгляд на его приоткрытые губы, которые были достаточно близко, чтобы…

Тета коротко чмокнул её в губы, как будто они - давно женатая парочка, и она всего лишь провожает его на работу до вечера. Затем выпустил девушку из объятий, крутанулся вокруг себя и зашагал к машине.  
\- Скоро буду, - подмигнул он уже с водительского сиденья и резко сорвался с места.  
Пребывая в совершенно смешанных чувствах, Мэлс сдёрнула с плеч нелепый твидовый пиджак, забытый Тетой, и отправилась спать.

 

 

_Недо-POV Доктора  
_

\- Ты забыл у меня пиджак, - прозвучало за спиной, и Доктор широко улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь, продолжая разглядывать манекены в костюмах с бабочками. - И Эми странно на него смотрела, когда была у меня в гостях.  
Эта новость встревожила Доктора, и он резко развернулся.  
\- Что ты ей сказала?  
\- Что это пиджак дедушки моей соседки. А что ещё можно было сказать про него? В каком театре ты его украл?  
\- Эй! Это мой любимый… хм… да, действительно дедушкин, - запнулся галлифреец и поспешил сменить тему. - Сколько времени прошло с нашей встречи?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - удивилась Мэлс, но ответила. - Девять дней.  
\- Отлично! - хлопнул в ладоши Доктор. - То, что нужно! Ну, я просто иногда теряю счёт времени, - пояснил он, сообразив, как странно прозвучали его слова. - Значит, ты считала дни? - улыбнулся он, направляясь к выходу из магазина и поманив девушку за собой.  
\- Просто совпало с датами выпуска одного телешоу, - по инерции соврала Мэлс, и галлифреец хмыкнул про себя. - Какие планы?

Доктор развернулся у выхода и заглянул в глаза девушке, которой в будущем предстояло не раз сбивать его с толку, удивлять, заставлять сделать всё так, как она скажет. Сейчас она с волнением ждала его ответа и полностью зависела от того, что он решит. Это кружило голову. Так вот, как начинались их непростые отношения…

\- Мы можем снова погулять у реки, - медленно начал он, внимательно глядя на её реакцию, - или поехать в тот город. Или куда ты захочешь. В пределах этой планеты, конечно, - грустно улыбнулся он. Улыбка Мэлс была скорее нервной. Она шагнула ближе и потянула руку к очкам, которые он снова надел перед появлением в Лидворте. Доктор отшатнулся, щёлкнул девушку по носу и, взяв за руку, повёл к машине.  
\- Почему она такая синяя? - спросила Мэлс, когда они тронулись с места.  
\- Мне нравится, - пожал плечами Доктор. - Когда-нибудь поймёшь, почему, - усмехнулся он. - Да, кстати. Открой бардачок.

С приятным предчувствием девушка распахнула маленькую дверцу. Ей на колени выпал новый букетик гиацинтов, на этот раз нежно-сиреневых, а чуть дальше лежала небольшая открытая коробочка, в которой поблёскивал тонкий изящный браслет с камушками. Девушка удивлённо охнула и прикрыла рот ладонями.  
\- Тета! Это так… он… не стоило! - смущённо проговорила она, уже совершенно не похожая на саму себя.  
Доктор только самодовольно улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону бардачка.  
\- Надень.  
Мэлс вытащила украшение и примерила. Браслет был скромный - Доктор не хотел ставить девушку в неловкое положение - но очаровательный, и очень ей шёл. Она любовалась им некоторое время, вытянув руку вперёд и поворачивая запястье в разные стороны, а затем взяла Доктора за плечо и, потянувшись, поцеловала его в щёку.  
\- Спасибо.

Затем, будто почувствовав, что между ними что-то неуловимо изменилось, она опустила ладонь на его ногу и легонько сжала.  
\- Так какие у нас планы? - вопрос прозвучал уже более смело и даже заигрывающе.  
\- Видимо, одинаковые, - ответил Доктор и повторил жест девушки, осторожно положив ладонь на её коленку, выглядывающую из-под узкой юбочки.

В следующее мгновение он чуть не создал аварийную ситуацию на дороге, получив душевную оплеуху и случайно крутанув руль в сторону встречной полосы. Спасла хорошая реакция, и Доктор, стараясь не слушать семиэтажный мат других водителей, поспешил уехать подальше.  
\- Ну, с поправкой на женскую логику, - уточнил он.  
\- Не в машине же, - как ни в чём не бывало, пояснила свою реакцию Мэлс и встретила изумлённый взгляд таймлорда такой многообещающей улыбкой, что он снова чуть не устроил аварию.  
\- Смотри на дорогу, шумахер, - девушка явно была в весёлом настроении. - Смерть в ДТП - это слишком скучно.  
Доктор чуть не ответил, что когда Мэлс регенерирует, то скучно не будет никому, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Машина едва выехала из города, и вскоре остановилась у небольшого частного домика. Таймлорд, немного нервничая, обошёл машину и открыл дверцу перед девушкой.  
\- Это твой дом? - изумлённо проговорила она, медленно вылезая из машины.  
\- Теперь - да, - смущённо ответил он. - Тебе нравится?  
\- Но он… Мы проезжали мимо него в прошлый раз… Ты не сказал…  
\- Да, я купил его только сегодня. Точнее, год назад, но… Как раз в этот день, год назад, да, - выкрутился Доктор.  
\- Год назад здесь начался ремонт. И мы не знали, кто мог купить эту развалюху. А теперь тут так красиво…  
\- Значит, нравится, - сделал вывод Доктор. - Пойдём, посмотрим, что там внутри? Если честно, я тут ещё не был с момента покупки.

Домик был очень уютным, а ремонт сделан под ключ. Всё, вплоть до занавесок и ковриков, было на своих местах.  
\- Ты теперь поселишься здесь? - спросила Мэлс, когда они закончили осмотр и вернулись в гостиную.  
\- Н-не думаю… - замялся Доктор. - Мне надо будет уехать… Давай сейчас не будем об этом.  
\- Хорошо, - нахмурилась девушка, явно не понимая, что так напугало хозяина дома в этом простом вопросе. Она повернулась к окну и некоторое время любовалась живописным видом на речку. Галлифреец воспользовался этим, подошёл вплотную и положил ладони на открытые плечи девушки. Она чуть присела, освобождаясь от объятий, но он не успел расстроиться, потому что Мэлс только развернулась и снова прижалась к нему, на этот раз позволяя себя обнять и вовлекая Доктора в долгий нежный поцелуй.

 

 

_Недо-POV Мэлс  
_

\- Мэлс! - девушку оглушили криками, едва она вышла из такси на своей улице. - Где ты пропадала?  
Перед глазами сверкнул рыжий всполох, и девушка оказалась до боли сжатой в объятиях Эми. Рядом мелькнул Рори, с облегчённой улыбкой оттаскивающий свою жену от опешившей подруги, и Мэлс потащили в дом Пондов и подвергли настоящему допросу.  
Девушка счастливо улыбалась, глядя в окно, и почти не реагировала на кудахтанье перепуганных друзей. Подумаешь, пропала на неделю. Похоронили сто раз - сами дураки. Им не понять, что сейчас у неё на душе…

 

_Простыни трещали, крепко стиснутые в кулаках девушки, она больше не могла сдерживаться и тихо стонала, а Тета и не думал прекращать сладкую пытку. Ни на секунду не останавливаясь, целуя её, лаская самые чувствительные места, безошибочно угадывая то, чего она никогда не попросила бы вслух, он раз за разом доводил её до полуобморочного состояния. Будто знал её уже очень давно. Будто привык к малейшим желаниям и неожиданным капризам девушки во всём - даже в постели._

 

\- Да что с тобой? Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - выдернул её из грёз новый крик Эми. Рори, судя по всему, потерял терпение и ушёл, предоставив жене возможность пытать подругу за двоих.  
\- Эми, - блаженно улыбнулась непривычно тихая Мэлс. - Успокоилась бы ты уже… Всё у меня хорошо. Кажется, я влюбилась, - вдруг призналась она и недовольно нахмурилась, понимая, что теперь придётся хорошенько фильтровать информацию. Не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд подруги, она снова ушла в себя.

 

_Это была невероятная неделя, наполненная счастливым смехом, поездками на этой нелепой синей машине, его неудачными попытками сварить кофе и её удивлением, откуда он так хорошо знает её привычки. Но всё это было в перерывах между долгими часами, проведёнными в спальне маленького уютного домика. Его глаза, за мгновение успевавшие поменять выражение от совершенно детского, невинного, до невероятного пошлого и развратного. Его руки, когда он крепко держал её в объятиях и начисто лишал возможности мыслить трезво. Его губы…_

 

\- Ты уезжала в путешествие и получила в нагрузку курортный роман? - Эми теребила салфетку от любопытства и пожирала подругу внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ах, Эми, Эми, всё не так просто. Нет, я не уезжала дальше соседнего городка. Но была словно в другом измерении… И чёрт знает, насколько я могу оказаться права… От этого психа чего угодно можно ожидать.

 

_Утром седьмого дня Мэлс проснулась и обнаружила полностью одетого Тету, сидящего на краешке кровати.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - ответил он на немой вопрос. - У меня… отпуск кончился.  
Девушка села, не заботясь о том, что одеяло соскользнуло с неё, и она оказалась обнажена по пояс. Тета сглотнул и отвернулся.  
\- Мы ещё увидимся? - спросила Мэлс, сохраняя бесстрастный вид. Только не показывать, что творится внутри от этой новости. Только продержаться до его ухода. Чёрт, он умудрился серьёзно её зацепить… и теперь уедет навсегда. Но ответ парня был неожиданно обнадёживающим.  
\- Ты увидишь меня через пару месяцев, - сказал он почему-то грустно. - Но не всё так просто, как кажется. Впрочем, сама увидишь. Я пойду, - повторил он, будто не решаясь встать, наконец, с грёбаной кровати. - Ненавижу прощания… - прошептал он будто про себя и потянулся поцеловать девушку. Мэлс молчала и не двигалась с места.  
В дверях спальни Тета обернулся.  
\- Можешь пожить здесь, если хочешь. По крайней мере, не спеши уходить, в этот дом никто не придёт.  
\- Тета! - всё же окликнула его девушка, когда он уже сделал пару шагов к выходу. Парень снова обернулся. - Кто ты, Тета Сигма?  
Он ответил не сразу, явно придумывая ответ. А затем вдруг грустно улыбнулся и медленно произнёс, как что-то очень важное, что надо обязательно запомнить и, может быть, когда-нибудь повторить:  
\- Ты узнаешь это очень скоро. И мне жаль, но тогда всё изменится.  
_

Мэлс перевела взгляд с закипевшего чайника на Эми и поняла, что всё это время молчала, глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Кажется, ты серьёзно влипла, подруга, - поддела её Понд и принялась заваривать чай, явно ожидая подробностей.  
\- Наверное, да, - спокойно ответила Мэлс. - Но не думаю, что моя история чем-то отличается от других, так что рассказывать тут нечего. Прогулки, болтовня, мороженое, цветы… браслетик, - она подняла руку и продемонстрировала украшение.  
\- Ничего особенного, да, - иронично подняла брови Эми, - за исключением того, что раньше ты и на километр никого не подпускала без угрозы сломать челюсть… в лучшем случае. Значит, нашёлся укротитель и на тебя…  
\- Всё меняется, - начала раздражаться Мэлс. - Допрос окончен, господин инспектор?  
\- Нет, конечно, - удивилась Понд. - Ты не сказала самого главного: кто этот счастливчик и где вы с ним пропадали столько дней?  
\- А вот это уже личное, - окончательно вышла из себя допрашиваемая. - Может быть, когда-нибудь и познакомлю. А сейчас он надолго уехал по делам.

Все эмоции прошедших дней всколыхнулись разом, и Мэлс поняла, что ей нужно учинить что-нибудь весёлое и желательно противозаконное, чтобы хоть немного уравновеситься. Мирный домик зануд-Пондов для этой цели совсем не подходил, и девушка, почти не осознавая своих действий, вскочила и убежала на улицу, едва успев попрощаться с попавшимся по дороге Рори.

 

 

_Недо-POV Ривер  
_

Доктор вошёл в комнату неслышно, и Ривер сделала вид, что удивлена его появлением.  
\- Где ты сейчас? - таймлорд присел рядом на диван и попытался заглянуть в дневник, лежащий на коленях жены. Она захлопнула книжечку и пихнула его в бок. Это была их обычная игра - разумеется, для относительно поздних версий.  
\- Недавно вернулась из Манхеттена, - ответила таймледи, и Доктор торопливо прижал палец к её губам.  
\- Тс-с. Я там ещё не был, - улыбнулся он и обнял жену за плечи, привлекая к себе и целуя в висок. Затем фыркнул и отодвинул мешающие кудряшки.  
\- А ты откуда такой весёлый? И без чёлки? - Ривер начала расслабляться в его руках. Кажется, вселенная даёт ей возможность оправиться от горя потери родителей самым приятным способом.

\- Я от твоей прошлой регенерации. Та сумасшедшая неделя, помнишь? - он опустил голову и провёл носом за ушком женщины, заставив её хихикнуть.  
\- Прекрасно помню… Тета Сигма, - улыбнулась таймледи и провела ладонью по дневнику. - Какое совпадение: я как раз читаю свою самую первую запись. Угадай, о чём там написано.  
\- М-м, наверняка сплошные непристойности, - промурлыкал Доктор, отбирая у жены книжечку и легонько толкая её на диван.  
\- А вот и нет, - вдруг нахмурилась Ривер, сопротивляясь его действиям и отбирая свою драгоценность обратно. - Вот, почитай. Думаю, тут уже нет никаких спойлеров.

\- Нет, - таймлорд грустно покачал головой. - Это против правил. Расскажи сама.  
Видимо, он чувствовал, что Ривер пережила что-то тяжёлое, и всеми силами пытался разговорить её и отвлечь.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласилась она. - Тогда скажи - это ты в тот день оставил красный кабриолет у моего дома? Я ведь действительно думала, что украла его первая.  
\- А кто же ещё, - усмехнулся таймлорд. - Моя жена всегда была большой хулиганкой, надо же всё-таки соответствовать.  
\- Так и знала, - Ривер проигнорировала подкол. - Понимаешь, каково мне было, когда стало понятно: тот, о ком я мечтала всю жизнь, и тот, в кого безумно влюбилась недавно - один и тот же человек. И всё было бы прекрасно, если бы не глубочайшая внутренняя установка убить тебя при первой же возможности.  
\- Помню, - горячо прошептал Доктор, щекотно касаясь губами шеи Ривер. - И только теперь я понял, почему ты меня всё-таки спасла.  
\- В какой-то момент я узнала собственный голос. Та женщина, которая звонила тебе по телефону, которая подкинула тебе телефон… Она была мной. И она была из будущего. Я поняла, что у нас с тобой есть будущее. Нужно было оставить тебя в живых, чтобы впоследствии ты узнал меня так хорошо…

Доктор держал женщину в объятиях, тихонько покачиваясь, давая ей выговориться, и за это она была ему очень благодарна.  
\- Теперь я верю, что… - Доктор замялся. - Если ты не пошутила, конечно…  
Ривер чуть повернула голову, заглядывая мужу в глаза, и ответила ему поцелуем - долгим, тягучим, любящим.  
\- Не пошутила. Мне никто не нужен, кроме моего психопата с будкой.  
\- И никогда не был нужен? - с улыбкой уточнил Доктор, всё-таки заставляя её лечь на диван и обездвиживая, навалившись сверху.  
\- Никогда.

 

 

 

____________________________________

* Тета Сигма - прозвище Доктора во время учёбы на Галлифрее.

https://pp.vk.me/c9410/v9410236/a7c/89SXm3sagwA.jpg  
https://pp.vk.me/c322523/v322523396/5e04/XYAmqZPsdGk.jpg

  
Добавлено: 11 мая 2014, 23:44  


  



End file.
